Invigorated Evil
by Slightly Above Average Joe
Summary: Beelzebub begins to realize that his talents are not appreciated by the humans he torments. He seeks to gain credit for the horror he has caused and he is willing to do anything in order to do so.


Is this really my role in the world? Was my purpose truly to play a secondary role in the hierarchy of Hell?

Initially, Satan's words drove me to follow without question. The passion, the guile, it was all so appealing. Every sentence was a call to action. I was immediately ready to fight for his cause, for his words made it my cause.

However, over time his persistence has become his greatest folly. This fight between good and evil is not a fight at all. Good is the victor, overwhelmingly so. The small amount of bad we accomplish does nothing to get us any further to realizing our goal. Yet he never wavers from his goal. As the centuries pass I become more aware of how irrational his ambitions are.

Still, performing evil deeds gives me great pleasure, so overall I am content with my place. Converting a pure heart into utter darkness invokes a rush of ecstasy that I cannot not be matched. It makes me feel superior knowing that man was created by God, but molded by demons. As Lucifer so eloquently put it, "We diminish Him to a witness of our horrors as we terrorize His children."

Yet, I begin to notice something. Man attributes his despair to Satan and completely overlooks my influence! I, Beelzebub, am the bringer of horror! I am the sinister presence that leads man into temptation! Why does Satan get all the credit? He merely sits upon his throne and makes the orders. The horror, the pain, is my doing.

I must discuss this issue with Lucifer. "Satan" I said, "man does not seem to fear me. In fact, he does not even know of my existence. Why does he not differentiate between the two of us?" At this Satan paused. "Man is right to think of us as one and the same. Our cause makes us so. You are foolish and must put your ego aside. Think about what will strengthen our resolution and not your vanity."

For a moment I thought he was right, but suddenly an idea arose that managed to pushed it's way out of my mouth. "You're manipulating me." At this, Satan smiled. "We're in the business of manipulation."

"You are a fool if you believe I am willing to be your pawn any longer." I said, "I am more powerful than you, Lucifer. You cannot dream of achieving the havoc I have caused." Then, I readied myself as I said,"I have decided that your leadership is no longer of any use to me." As I lunge towards him, I see no change in his expression. He still has that damned smile of his face. It shall not be so amusing when I...

I took in a deep breath. It was not air which filled me, but rather, it was Beelzebub. Is this really my role in the world? Was my purpose truly to play a secondary role in the hierarchy of Hell?

Initially, Satan's words drove me to follow without question. The passion, the guile, it was all so appealing. Every sentence was a call to action. I was immediately ready to fight for his cause, for his words made it my cause.

However, over time his persistence has become his greatest folly. This fight between good and evil is not a fight at all. Good is the victor, overwhelmingly so. The small amount of bad we accomplish does nothing to get us any further to realizing our goal. Yet he never wavers from his goal. As the centuries pass I become more aware of how irrational his ambitions are.

Still, performing evil deeds gives me great pleasure, so overall I am content with my place. Converting a pure heart into utter darkness invokes a rush of ecstasy that I cannot not be matched. It makes me feel superior knowing that man was created by God, but molded by demons. As Lucifer so eloquently put it, "We diminish Him to a witness of our horrors as we terrorize His children."

Yet, I begin to notice something. Man attributes his despair to Satan and completely overlooks my influence! I, Beelzebub, am the bringer of horror! I am the sinister presence that leads man into temptation! Why does Satan get all the credit? He merely sits upon his throne and makes the orders. The horror, the pain, is my doing.

I must discuss this issue with Lucifer. "Satan" I said, "man does not seem to fear me. In fact, he does not even know of my existence. Why does he not differentiate between the two of us?" At this Satan paused. "Man is right to think of us as one and the same. Our cause makes us so. You are foolish and must put your ego aside. Think about what will strengthen our resolution and not your vanity."

For a moment I thought he was right, but suddenly an idea arose that managed to pushed it's way out of my mouth. "You're manipulating me." At this, Satan smiled. "We're in the business of manipulation."

"You are a fool if you believe I am willing to be your pawn any longer." I said, "I am more powerful than you, Lucifer. You cannot dream of achieving the havoc I have caused." Then, I readied myself as I said,"I have decided that your leadership is no longer of any use to me." As I lunge towards him, I see no change in his expression. He still has that damned smile of his face. It shall not be so amusing when I...

I took in a deep breath. It was not air which filled me, but rather, it was Beelzebub. His ego betrayed him in thinking he could overthrow me. However, his power could not be denied. Our combined being was a force that could rival the Creator. With this new found power, we shall consume the world in darkness. All love and hope shall be crushed as we deny His children the warmth of His light. Man shall bend to our will. I am God. I am the Father, Beelzebub the Unholy Spirit, and now all that's left is the Son.


End file.
